The King of Shadows
by Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade
Summary: No longer wearing the crown of New Bostin High, John is now hiding his powers and his past from nearly everyone. But the past has a funny way to sneak up on people when they least expect it. Now what would the King do? Abandoned here, but will be posted on Wattpad soon. Hopefully
1. Prologue

**I know that I'm working on TM vs TT too, but this has been in my head for way too long. Before you read this, you should read Unordinary by Uru-chan on Webtoons. Otherwise, you'll going have a bad time, being confused and have being spoiled.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful piece of art that is UnOrdinary. It belongs to the Almighty Uru-Chan.**

 **Prologue**

 **Train departing from New Bostin**

 **Destination: Wellston station**

 **10: 30 PM**

 **May 5 2015**

 **John's POV**

I was looking out of the train's window, thinking how I got here. Claire, the Queen of New Bostin High, betrayed me and had half of our year attack me while she and Larry, the Jack, were at the back of the pack. They knew that I couldn't be defeated by people not of God-Tier when I was at full strength, so they decide to try and defeat me when I was tried out. That plan didn't work at all.

 **Flashback**

Claire was on her knees in front of me while Larry was on the ground nearby, knocked out. I was smug as Claire's and Larry's plan failed.

"Hmph, did you really think that by rallying half of our year, that you could take **me** down?" I asked with a smug smirk. Claire didn't say anything but did looked down, away from me.

"Claire, I thought you had more foresight than that," I said with my eyes glowing, "After all, you knew long before we met, that I was going to became **King**." Claire snapped her head up and glared at me, but didn't say anything. That made me mad.

"… Isn't that the reason why you helped me in the first place?" I asked angrily, "So that you could use me to further yourself?"

"Well you succeeded, and I played right into your hands. What more could you want?"

"…" She didn't say anything, and just looked away once more. This made me truly pissed. So, I grabbed her hair, harshly.

"ACK!"

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed at her, "WHY DID YOU TURN EVERYONE AGAINST ME? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!"

"…!"

"DO I REALLY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF?!" Claire yelled at me, surprising me.

"LET GO!" She shoved me back before smacking me across the face. I was both shocked and piss at those actions.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!" She screamed, "YOU'RE ALWAYS LOOKING FOR A REASON TO HURT! YOU'RE SO CONCITED! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! YOU **TRYANT!** YOU HYPOCRITE! ALL THIS STRENGTH YOU HAVE NOW… YOU DON'T DESERVE **ANY** OF IT!"

"What…?" I growled out, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I **NEVER** SHOULD'VE HELPED YOU! I WISH I'D **NEVER** MET YOU-!"

" **SHUT UP**!" I shouted, crying.

"MAKE ME! GO AHEAD AND BEAT ME UP LIKE YOU DO WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" Claire shouted, with tears streaming down her face.

" **I SAID…. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** I shouted, grabbing her shirt to punch her.

"Monster." Was all she said before I knocked her out.

 **Flashback End**

After that happened, I was taken into custody, and given a choice. Either say why I injured half of my year, and be suspended for a month or be expelled. I didn't say anything because I reflected on what Claire said. And she was right. I did become a tyrant, something my mother died fighting against. So, I willingly let myself be expelled from NBHS. That was a couple of weeks ago. Since then my father, W. H. Doe, has been working on a new book called Unordinary.

I'll go to is a private school called Wellston Private High School, one of the best academically in the U.S. It also is pretty powerful, ability-wise, with the average level being 4.9. My father and I agreed that I'll take a year off before enrolling at Wellston as a second-year student.

"This train has arrived at Wellston station. This is the final stop for tonight. Please make sure you have all your belongings and depart from the train. Thank you." I got up, and after making sure I have all my belongings, I head to the house that will be my home for the next four to five years.

 **A/N:**

 **Most of the flashback was taken from the actual comic. It's going be easier to write this one then TM Vs TT but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on TM Vs TT. This fanfic is going to be set in the 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **person POV, but the 3** **rd** **person POV will focus on John and Sera, mostly John.**

 **Remember the poll on my profile is open until the end of July.**

 **A/N of 7/13/17:**

 **HOLY SHIT! JOHN KICKED ASS! So, his ability is to copy others' ability and use it against them.**

 **Le Bonus:**

 **First the formula to find the ability: (P*M)/10. P stands for the potential while M stands for mastery. Potential is hereditary, meaning there's no way to increase P. But mastery can be increased with training, allowing the user to "unlock" new ways to use their ability. But having a high mastery won't help if you have low potential. At the same time, having high potential won't do jack shit if you don't train. The scales for both M and P are 1-10.**

 **Next, the Tier System. There are 4 official Tiers; Low, Mid, Elite, and High. But there is a sub-Tier for High called God. Anyone of the God-Tier can't be defeated in a fair fight by anyone not of God-Tier. Cripples, people without powers, are in the Low-Tier and are bullied by everyone that's not a Cripple.**

 **Low-Tier: 1-1.9**

 **Mid-Tier: 2-3.4**

 **Elite-Tier 3.5-4.9**

 **High-Tier (overall): 5-10**

 **God-Tier: 6-10**

 **John's level and stats:**

 **Just like Levels are 1-10, Stats are too.**

 **Power: 8**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Recovery: 3**

 **Trick: 6**

 **Defense: 6**

 **Level: 7.9**

 **John's Ability: UmbraKinesis**

 **The ability to control darkness. Any area of darkness can be controlled, but the lighter an area, the more strength a user must use. Some of the uses of UmbraKinesis are: teleporting into shadows/area of darkness, creating constructs, creating and using melee weapons, although a level 10 user could make ranged weapons, blinding an enemy, and more. Historically, most users of this ability were warlords and conquerors.**


	2. Sorry about being gone for over a year

**Wow, it's sure been a long time since I paid attention to this story. Granted that I forgot the password to this account and the email tied to this account. But that is not much of an excuse. But anyways this story, on , is canceled. But don't worry, hopefully, I will be able to pick this up on Wattpad, as it's easier to write and publish stories there. I will post the link to that once I get the second chapter of this story done with.**

 **Thank you all that decide to give this story a chance,**

 **Robert Umbra (changed my name from Robert Shadowblade)**


End file.
